Portable phone devices equipped with cameras are being sold by telecommunications carriers and are becoming popular. Various methods for installing a camera in such a portable phone device have been proposed in the past. Specifically, these proposals include, e.g., a method wherein an internal camera and an external camera are installed to allow the photographer to photograph their own face while looking at the display of the portable phone; and, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a method wherein two cameras are installed to make it possible to take both stereo photographs and panoramic photographs.
In the portable phone device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a folding portable phone has cameras installed at the ends of two casings that are rotatably connected. The cameras are capable of rotating relative to the casings in which the cameras are installed, whereby the optical axis directions of the two cameras can be varied relative to each other. Varying the optical axis directions of the two cameras relative to each other makes it possible to separately take stereo photographs and panoramic photographs with the two cameras.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-51872